


Croque Madame

by bravelove



Category: Den of Sin, Knight of Fangs - Fandom, Lyinginbedmon - Fandom
Genre: Archery, Dubious Consent, Fae Magic, Hentai, In Which Sir Lying Underestimates The Local Dominatrix Vampire, Is there such a thing as racism against vampires?, Lying Gets Fucked, Lying refers to Luce as it because hes rude like that about vampires, Magical Deals, May I offer you an egg in these trying times?, Other, Oviposition, Threats of Death, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, because Sir Lying has that in spades, threat of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: In which Sir Lying after the disastrous nether fight with the Den of Sin returns to finish the job but finds himself trapped in a game with the dominatrix, win and he slays her, lose and he owes the monster a favor, but he’s entered her domain now, and no one can tell a dom no for long in the Den of Sin~





	Croque Madame

It had been two weeks since that fateful encounter upon the lava shores of the Nether. In which he had done battle with a vampire and it’s apprentice, and he could no longer bare himself to ignore the pair for Folivera’s sake. The thought of the vampire feasting upon his neighbors, and the chance it may have finally turned there apprentice, it was too much for him to ignore any longer, he would ride out soon, though he did not tell the band where he was going, Foli would likely try to stop him if he did, and none could dissuade him from this mission, he’d hate to be forced to turn his blade on his pack, even if it was one of the flightier members. Hopefully he could stake the beast in there sleep, and for the unturned one if she was still unturned, he wasn’t fully sure. He supposed he’d have to see the truth of the relationship first, after all if she was being manipulated he’d hate to murder an innocent girl lead astray.

Filled with vigour to complete his duty, Sir Lying rode out on Rarity towards where he knew the beasts had taken up residence, hopefully he’d be back before the sun dipped down from the heavens. The road was tricky, and Rarity wasn’t the biggest fan of all the foliage but Sir Lying was a skilled rider, and soon he had her hidden and he approached the manor from the side, property damage was of no concern after all, and so he entered through a window, hoping the vampire slept.

Creeping through the halls, Sir Lying had a hand on his sword, as he walked through the halls carefully peering into rooms. He looked into the room of the human girl, and though he couldn’t tell if she had been turned or not, something in his gut told him to leave her alone, besides if she screamed she’d alert his real target. So he closed the door and turned around, only to startle as a silver sword was suddenly pressed to his neck, the vampire staring him down with intense fury.

Sir Lying’s mind whirled as he quickly started to think up a plan, but before he could speak, it spoke.

“Haven’t you tortured my help enough as it is? I knew you’d return you horrible wolf, quite predictable actually. Now if I let you go will you just leave us? It’d be easier for the both of us really.”

His lip curled back in disgust at the thought of just letting such a monster roam Sir Lying spat back “Of course not! You’re a plague onto these lands and must be purged, I shall not let a monster roam unslain.”

The beast sighed, not looking all that surprised, “Hard way it is, I can’t kill you because your pack would just descend on me and that’s not ideal for a business, however I know quite a few pressure points that would leave you quite injured regardless of your canine nature, but I really do not want to wreck my halls in some sloppy fight, hm perhaps a challenge then? Defeat me in some less, destructive activity and I won’t resist your blade at all. Of course if I win I feel like you should owe me for both breaking and entering and just the distress you’ve put me and Bea through, that seems fair.”

Sir Lying glared at the angry beast, feeling it’s anger at him and returning it in kind, his eyes darted down, gazing upon the blade at his neck, he knew at the current moment, he was at a disadvantage, he could likely escape from this, but he didn’t know how prepared the vampire was, not to mention the though of an easy kill was quite tempting. He could also quite easily just not do the favor and attack again, there was no reason to not at least hear out what the fiendish creature had planned. “....What kind of activity beast?”

“I believe I’ve heard you are an archer, perhaps a test of aim? I can prepare us some proper targets and the better shot takes victory?” The vampire proposed with a tilt of its head, giving a smirk that showed off quite clearly one of its fangs, its eyebrow raised as if suddenly Sir Lying had suddenly peaked its interest.

Brow wrinkling Sir Lying was pleasantly surprised, a test of archery? Not only would he get access to a weapon but he was quite an archer, there was no way he could lose in something he was so skilled at something so horrid, it was perfect! The vampire must not know him at all to propose that, how amusing. He truly had nothing to lose, and it would get that darn sword away from his neck. “I accept.”

The Vampire shook its head and pulled out a brooch from its pocket and Sir Lying tensed as it began to speak. “I Luce challenge Sir Lying to a battle of archery, three arrows, the better shot gains one favor that cannot be denied, I shall not harm Sir Lying while this duel is pending or going,” The vampire pressed it into Sir Lyings hand. “You must also agree.”

Sir Lying rolled his eyes, did the vampire really think him swearing it would make him less likely to strike? Whatever might as well assure the beast he supposed as he took it and spoke as well. “I Sir Lying accept Luce’s duel, and agree to its terms of no harm and of favor.” The vampire seemed satisfied at that as it snatched it back and put it in its pocket.

Finally the sword was removed from Sir Lying’s throat, which Sir Lying proceeded to rub a bit with a glare, he knew he’d have a rash there later, how frustrating, but for now he has to stay focused. “Well vampire where shall we play your game? Perhaps somewhere where your blood shall not stain something when you are thoroughly beaten?” he taunted, feeling fully assured of his victory already. The vampire did not respawn, instead just rolling its eyes a bit and walking off with a hand gesturing Sir Lying to follow. 

As the two walked down the hall in awkward silence, soon they entered what seemed to be a storage room and after a bit of rummaging, two targets were acquired. “Unfortunately it’s the middle of the day so it’s not like I can go outside, I’ll shall set the targets up on the far wall of the hall, and I’ll finally get you off my back.”

“I think you’ll find yourself staked instead, I am the best shot in all of the band, you have signed your death beast.” Sir Lying snarked, pulling out his bow and quickly making a few adjustments to it, making sure the string was perfect.

“If I hadn't agreed not hurt you I would give you a few hits for all this snark, you’re quite a rude thing you know?”

“Brutish thing aren’t you.”

“You literally broke into my home to murder me and you call me the brute? You truly are delusional.”

“You’re a hypocrite, isn’t this what you vampires do?”

“I don’t have to answer that.”

“Your silence speaks volumes.”

The vampire had no response to that, instead leaving the room to go set up the targets, and Sir Lying smirked at winning the small argument, a small taste of victory before the real prize. Soon the two targets were primed up on the far wall and he and the vampire were standing at the other end of the hall. 

“You can have the first shot” The vampire said plainly, holding its own bow ready, “I want to see if you are really everything you’ve said you are.”

Holding up his bow, Sir Lying took a calming deep breath and fired, bulls-eye. “If you give up now I’ll give you a more painless death, I wouldn’t blame you.”

The vampire just rolled it’s eyes and fired, a bulls-eye as well. 

Sir Lying frowned a bit, okay, so the vampire was a bit better then he expected, but they may have also just gotten lucky. “Lucky shot” was all he said as he fired again, not quite a bulls-eye, but close.

The vampire just smirked and fired again, it’s arrow splitting the previous arrow, a bulls-eye again, now Sir Lying was starting to sweat again, he had let his pride get in the way of his goals again, didn’t he? Perhaps he should have taken his squire, but it was too late now, he had to split his first arrow if he wanted a chance.

With a deep breath he fired once more, and to his delight he had done it, he had matched the vampires shot and split his first arrow, now as long as the vampire’s aim was slightly off Sir Lying would take it, as was destined of him. He would behead the vampire and then stake it, and wasn’t there a rumor about stuffing the head with garlic? Better safe then sorry, his hand hovered to his side ready to draw his sword once the vampires aim failed it. 

The vampire just stood tall, a pose demanding attention, cold eyes of a displeased predator, and it let loose its arrow, and it hit its mark dead, splitting the second arrow, three perfect shots defeating Sir Lying’s only two perfect shots, and Sir Lying felt his body grow cold, he, lost?

The vampire turned around giving him a slight smug look, and Sir Lying couldn’t move, frozen as the implications of what he has just done hit him in the face. The vampire started to move closer, and snapped Sir Lying from his stupor, he pulled his bow up and pointed it at the vampire, hands moving to fire a distraction arrow before he pulled out his sword and slain the vampire. He couldn’t fire though, his arms seemed to lock up as the vampire pulled back out that brooch from earlier, it seemed to glint maliciously in the light in a way Sir Lying had missed before.

“Now now there will be none of that, you lose fair and square, don’t be a bad boy, now I’m going to be quite generous you mutt, I have two favors you can do for me, the first one is you stop your quest, you will not slay vampires unless in self defense, you will be no threat to me or my kind anymore-”

“I take the second favor” Sir Lying spat out, hands clenched into fists “and once that's done I’ll kill you, I’ll make sure you regret ever crossing me.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t even told you what it is, it won’t be fun, well then again maybe it will be you aren’t one my clients I have no way of knowing what you’d enjoy.” The vampire asked, brow creasing suddenly seeming a bit worried, “You really should just take the first one, you’ll be happier.”

“I’m sure now stop stalling fiend!” Sir Lying snapped, the situation he had found himself in starting to get on his temper.

“Very well, don’t blame me if you regret it, follow me, you see a local fae had given me a new item for my clients, as long as I could create more to repay them for it as they didn’t want to do it themself, I thought Bea would have to do it but you are going to for her, your favor ends a day after when all of them are finished and then returned to me, that way you can’t just give them over and attack me.” The vampire walked off that and Sir Lying followed, teeth grinding, he felt utterly humiliated, how did he let himself get tricked like this?? Creating magical items for a vampire, it sicked him to his core! However clearly that brooch bound him to his word, he would have to play along, he could send another member of the band to dispose of it afterwards anyways, he may be bound to the words of his agreement, but definitely not the spirit.

His head whipped over as a door opened, the human was staring at the two, mouth slightly agape in shock, making Sir Lying pretty sure they were still human by the lack of usual vampire canines, though they did seem a bit sharper then normal, similar to his. The human almost lunged at him fist pulled back, lips pulled back in a snarl as they screamed “YOU!” Sir Lying quickly put up a defensive stance to take the hit but it never hit, as the vampire had grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the ground. “Bea! None of that! I already beat him, I’d rather not have werewolf blood on my carpet as well!”

The girl opened her mouth as if to protest as she stood back up, but the vampire flashed the brooch still glinting evilly, and her mouth shut, smirking a bit before speaking, “Alright I’d say he deserves worse but whatever, you’re the boss, at least this won’t be boring.”

“You know it doesn’t extend to you right girl? I could slay you where you stand.” Sir Lying bristled, unable to stand the way he was being looked down upon, it disgusted him to amounts he didn’t know he was capable of.

“Ha! I’d like to see you try! I’ll punch that ego right out of you!” the girl boasted, flexing, and before Lying could respond suddenly the vampire’s fist was around his throat.

“Threaten her again and I’m changing my favor for you to kill yourself” It snarled, and Sir Lying tched, but fell silent, not knowing fully if it could do that but not wanting to risk it, the hand left Sir Lyings throat and the vampire gave a pleased sound “Good boy, maybe you can be trained, shame you’re such a prick.”

A growl worked its way up Sir Lying’s throat but he bit it back, he’d get his vengeance later, no reason to lose his cool, no reason to give into the wolf yet. He didn’t like how the two stared at him as they resumed walking, it made him feel like prey, and it was utterly wrong. He pointedly ignored the fact the human was making no efforts to hide she was staring at his behind. He was above these people, and he made sure to not falter, walking like the strong pack leader he was, chin up and back straight, whatever the task was ahead, he would face it like the knight he was. 

After walking for what felt like an eternity, he was brought downstairs to a plush room of couches with several doors, sniffing the air, he could smell the scent of sweat and other bodily fluids, so the two ran a brothel then? What on earth would they need making for, these kinds of clients, that he could provide? He didn’t understand.

The vampire looked at an iron door and put it’s hand up, stopping them. “If you need to bail, if you say the word salace, it will free you from that favor, however if you do you can never cause harm to Bea and I, in any way, whether it be orders or your own blade. I understand this task is quite, morally dubious, and will not help your opinion of me in any way, but hopefully that'll scare you off from coming back, or maybe it’ll make you come back for more, who knows, I don’t shame.”

The human nodded “Luce is right, no shaming here, have fun you dirty mutt with the perky butt.”

“Bea!” 

“What? It’s true!”

The vampire sighed again and Sir Lying just kinda, awkwardly stood there, before clearing his throat. “So what exactly am I doing?”

“Tentacle monsters dear.” the vampire suddenly bluntly stated

“I- What?”

“Yeah it’s super sick and hot and I can't wait to try it out but it’s kinda in its mating season right now and while I was probably going to end up doing it anyways because hot, now you get to do it!” The human stated, eyes lusty, and Lying felt himself go beet red

“A-Ah.”

“Never too late or early to safe word if you’d rather preserve your dignity, you’ll just never be able to hurt us no matter what, so it’s a question of which is the worst outcome for you really.”

Mind reeling at the new development Sir Lying spaced found himself lost in thought, he could say the word, get out of here, and forget about the vampires here, and use Foli to keep a leash on them, but then he’d be willingly let two monsters roam, in exchange for what? His dignity? While it’s true he rarely took to bed anyone, it was mostly because no one ever looked interesting in that way, he had heard drunken knights talk about bodies and he never could really understand it, though it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy sex, he just never found much reason to do it compared to other activities. However the thought of being in such a weak position to the vampire, it didn’t appeal to him at all, it terrified him actually, his blood was poisonous to vampires so he’d be safe in that regard, and what would he tell the band?? Eyes darting between the vampire and the door he sighed, he had to do it, he could not forego his quest for anything, let alone for something as simple as this. He nodded and walked towards the door.

“Good luck, remember, salace is the safe word.” The vampire said, a surprisingly knowing kind tilt in it’s voice as it opened the door with a key, and Sir Lying entered into his fate.

Facing down quite an interesting looking creature, Lying realized he could not see its actual body, as it was deeper in and the deeper it got the darker it got, but light purple vine like tentacles started to reach over, stepping back, the word was on his tongue as he noticed how sticky the ground was, but he swallowed it, staring it down as he a bit shakily started to take off his armor, his body resisted being so defenseless, but he pushed through. Soon his armor was put to the side, his clothing folded by it and his weapons left on the side, all he had left was his moon charm necklace, and he hoped it wouldn’t be damaged. 

Stretching a bit he narrowed his eyes, he could feel the colder air of the room , there was a slight shiver in him as he was thankful for his thick body hair covering his chest and other areas, meticulously groomed like the rest of him, it kept a good chunk of the cold out. Then a tentacle gently touched his leg and he was forced to remember what he was here for. Taking a deep breath he reached down and stroked it, it’s texture was smooth, but slippery, it didn’t catch on his fingers like he expected. 

The tentacle quivered at the touch and suddenly wrapped around his leg pulling him deeper, and Sir Lying could not stop a small yip as he was brought deeper into the depths. Shivering as more tentacles joined its brethren, stroking and feeling up whatever they could wrap around, and Sir Lying gasped as one grasped around his thick cock, squeezing it, he couldn't stop the small moan ripped out of him as it massaged and squeezed, arousal was starting to cloud his mind a bit as he arched a bit, it felt so good. Other tentacles splayed out his legs a bit, rubbing up to his thighs, making Sir Lying twitch at the sensation, it felt like his thighs were burning despite the chill. 

Moaning Sir Lying squirmed in the grip, feeling it’s slick drip off his thighs were it rubbed, whining when it rubbed his dick again, oh it felt good, so good. He struggled to remember why he was here, but suddenly there was a tentacle prodding at his mouth, and when the tentacle on his dick twisted, his mouth fell open and the tentacle pressed in, easing itself deep into Sir Lying’s throat, and Sir Lying’s eyes fluttered, that was, that was a new sensation, his mouth felt a bit sore, but it was a good sore, like a kind of sore after a days work out, and he wanted more.

Shaking from all the sensation Sir Lying started to suck, it tasted good as well, like raspberries, and Sir Lying found himself needing more of it. He sucked hard and needily, drool getting everywhere from his lack of experience, splattering onto his chest. Soon the tentacle in his throat stiffened and Sir Lying almost started to cough before it softened and something splattered down his throat, and oh, he suddenly felt so calm, like there was not a worry in the world.

He felt a tentacle start to stretch him and he wondered when that got there, but he just moaned and keened behind the tentacle in his mouth as his cock was massaged more, unable to find the mind space to care about it. Soon it was entering him then and he let out a long whine, it was so much thicker then he thought it’d be, it felt so strange, Sir Lying couldn’t help but squirm and press back on it, more drool splattering out, as his body moved with the tentacle, muscles stretching and body burning with the desire for more, deeper, harder. 

The tentacles seemed to be able to read his mind, as the one inside him started to thrust faster and harder as the others stroked and caressed his body, tugging on his dick, and Sir Lying couldn’t stop himself from throwing his head back, tentacle leaving his mouth, and howling with everything he had. It bounced around the room and for a blissful second Sir Lying thought he was surrounded by pack, safe, loved. It felt glorious and free, as he bounced and writhed under all the touches. 

Soon the tentacle inside him seemed to enlarge, in an almost knot like fashion, and Sir Lying writhed and howled more, desperate for whatever the tentacle was preparing for, he was sure it’d feel as glorious as everything else did. The tentacle still squeezing his cock certainly didn’t hurt his excitement either. Shivering in anticipation, suddenly something pressed into his body from the tentacle and Sir Lying twitched at the same feeling of something hard being pressed deep deep into him, he whined as another soon followed, the tentacle shrinking slightly with each one.

Panting Sir Lying found himself no longer having the energy to move as more were pressed deep into him, first one, then two, then three, then four, then five, then finally six, he was panting and whining and feeling so bloated and warm, it was almost uncomfortable, he could barely keep his eyes open. As he gently pushed his hand on a tentacle, he was gently returned to the ground and he whined louder as whatever was inside him pressed on his insides and made the tension in his thighs grow. Soon blissfully the tentacle around his cock squeezed and tugged a few more times and soon Sir Lying was knocked over the edge, and finished, before falling fully to the ground, panting and exhausted. The tentacles retreated and Sir Lying was left alone, cold, sticky, and so tired.

He could faintly hear the door open and someone walk in and gently pick him up, Lying let out a small whine, unable to see clearly who it was, they were kind of cold though. A feminine voice suddenly spoke out as a gently hand petted his hair “Oh it’s a shame you’re so blind, you look so good arching and out of control, I’d love to have you under my hand, shame shame. That’s not important though, let’s get you into a bath, then Bea can drop you back off at your camp, good luck with the eggs dear.”

Sir Lying could only whine more, eyes fluttering, he felt so embarrassed, and yet, so good still, the hand petting him gently shushed him and he settled again, the hand returning to his hair, and Sir Lying let himself fall into the blissful darkness, feeling warm and protected.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have regrets, don't make stupid deals with magical creature, Lying stop being rude and stop calling Luce an it you magic racist.


End file.
